


Good? Or GREAT?

by Irusu



Category: Backstroke of the West - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: The Good Elephant or THE GREAT ELEPHANT?





	Good? Or GREAT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



  
Click on the picture to see it larger.

  
[](http://ao3.pictures/star-wars/good-or-great.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> Having never seen the Backstroke of the West version beyond a few screenshots, I have no real idea what "The Good Elephant" refers to, but triple-wielding lightsabers came to mind, and at that point it was more-or-less inevitable.


End file.
